A Moment of Clarity
by Miss Jazz
Summary: Grissom and Sara share a special moment. GSR.


**A Moment Of Clarity**

by Miss Jazz

**Category:** Humour/Romance, GSR.

**Summary: **Grissom and Sara share a special moment. I have no idea where this came from. GSR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Seriously, I have no idea where this came from. It's probably not my best, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the feedback on my other stories! Updates are coming!

* * *

Sara Sidle had planned on staring at many things that night, but a small, energetic, brown and white hamster was certainly not one of them. 

Indeed, she had a tantalizing list in the back of her mind of all the wonderful things she could stare at during shift:

Grissom's sparkling blue eyes.

Grissom's amazingly tight butt.

Grissom's soft, wavy grey curls.

Grissom's slow saunter of a walk.

Grissom's focussed expression as he collected evidence.

Etcetera...etcetera...

But there was no hamster on that list, and she would have never dreamed of putting one on there. So why she was standing next to Grissom, staring intently at a hamster who was very busy in its wheel, was way beyond her. For the past few minutes, she'd been tempted to look away, and actually do her job, and start collecting evidence in the bedroom, but the strange, detached look on Grissom's face made her worry.

_Am I missing something? _she thought, squinting to search for the evidence that Grissom must certainly be seeing in the hamster's cage._ I must be missing something. But where is it?_

With a tight grin, Sara surveyed the cage once more and then turned to look at Grissom, who was _still_ staring at the hamster.

"Uh, Griss?" She let out an uncertain giggle. "The hamster may have seen everything that happened in here, but I really don't think we're going to be able to make him talk."

She squeezed his shoulder, giggled again, moved to stare at his tight butt for a moment, checked that off her mental list, and then froze.

He was still staring.

And he didn't answer her.

"Okay, now I'm worried," she sighed, reaching up to touch his cheek gently. Since they were alone at the scene, she didn't even hesitate. "What's up with you and this hamster? Is there blood spatter in there, because I'm not seeing any spatter at all." She took out her camera, snapped a photo of the cage, and then added, "Okay, I took a picture, just in case, now will you please look at me?"

He turned to face her then, moving slowly, his mouth slightly agape.

"What _is_ it?"

He bit his lip, stared into her eyes and then–looking like he had done the worst thing in the entire world–claimed: "I'm a horrible person."

Sara shook her head, puzzled. "No you're not. Griss...what are you talking about?"

He thrust his arm out towards the cage, finger pointed. "_That._"

"Okay..."Sara looked, and then turned back to him. "_That's_ a hamster, Grissom."

"I know it's a hamster."

"And?"

"And I'm a horrible person."

Taking a deep breath, Sara set down her camera and stared into his eyes. Checking that off her list, she confessed, "I'm not seeing the connection here, babe."

His eyes widened, and he kept his finger directed at the busy ball of fur. "God, Sara, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. I-I never really thought about it in detail before until now, and I'm just so, so sorry. I mean, I thought about it, and I was always sorry, and I've told you that before, but really, until today, I had no idea how bad it was. It must have–"

His rant caught her off guard, and Sara had to put a hand up to silence him. "Grissom! Slow down! _What are you talking about?"_

"I'm talking about _that!" _He shook his finger, drawing Sara's attention back to the cage. "I did _that_ to you! I made you my hamster!"

Sara tried very hard–oh so hard–to hold back her laughter, because he was actually freaking out.

But a giggle escaped.

A tiny giggle.

And she found herself staring into his eyes again, searching them.

Double check.

"It's not funny, Sara," he said sternly. "I did that to you. I let you run in circles around me for five years. I didn't do anything about it. I put you in a cage, fed you every once in a while, cleaned up the mess when it needed to be done, and let you run in the wheel...I made you my hamster."

"Stop saying that," she muttered, reaching for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Technically, the hamster isn't running in circles, the wheel is making a circle around it. _And_ I'm over all of that. It's in the past. Don't worry about it."

"See? You know it's true. I kept you running."

"Yeah, but I could have stopped," Sara said.

As soon as those words left her mouth, she realized what a huge lie that was. She would have kept on running for as long as it took. And that was exactly what she'd done.

Grissom was reaching for her now, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank God you didn't stop," he said, his voice hoarse. "Thank-you, honey. Thank-you for not stopping."

"I think I tried a couple times," she admitted, grinning against his chest. "But it didn't work."

"I'm so sorry, Sara," Grissom said again, as she led him over to the bedroom door.

"It's okay. Just relax. Stop panicking. You're getting worked up over a hamster!"

He took a few more deep breaths, calming himself. "But I am sorry–"

"I know you are," she said slyly, pulling him out into the hall and pressing him up against the wall. Since they'd already processed that whole area and they were still very much alone, she went right to it, pressing her lips to his. "Have I mentioned how adorable you are when you're sorry?"

He nodded. "Have I mentioned how sorry I am?"

"Relax, Griss. Stop apologizing."

She kissed him. Hard.

"But it was such a horrible thing to do. I could have lost you..."

"Never." She shook her head and kissed him again. "I'll always be your hamster, Griss."


End file.
